


Aint that cute

by bangelus9



Category: Ellick-Fandom, NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: some things are not so nice, and what?





	Aint that cute

**Author's Note:**

> this work is from emilyw_isqueen .. I just copy it .. (sorry) it was very tender .. it will not happen again,

"Ellie? I`m home from the store!" Nick called out, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I`m in the living room, oline with Tim" she replied, referring to her favourite video game at the moment.

Nick laughed, stading behind the couch. "you two nerding out again?"

"hey!!" she slaps him across the chest, waiting for the game to load. "Hnnmm, o yeah.. hes here.. sure.." Ellie talked to Tim.

"Nick put this on, Tim wants to talk to you"

"Okay?" Nick takes the headset off her, putting it on "Man, I feel like a nerd"

"Hey Nick" McGee says, his voice a bit crackly from Ellie old headset.

"Hey Tim. Why do you wanna talk to me?"

"when are you gonna do it?"

"What?"

"I saw you putting a ring box into you desk drawer"

"Oh.." Nick laughed "Yeah.. I dont know"

"Alright then. Oh, hand me back to Ellie.."

"McGee.."

"quiet, I will not tell you anything .. your secret is safe with me"

"I know .. I know, thanks friend. I owe you one"

" hand me back to Ellie, the games starting"

Nick hands it back to Ellie, rubbing her shoulder gently, before putting the groceries away. He smiled, hearing Ellie Laugh and shout _(I beatya!!)_

 

**_Aint that cute..._ **


End file.
